Fantasia of Eternal Life and Bliss
}} Hazards Video Walkthrough Overall Strategy Bring 3+ Minesweeper Characters Lock-On mines explode in 1 turn dealing roughly 30,000 damage. Make sure to bring multiple minesweeper characters to avoid taking damage. Shot Types Change when Hitting Allies On your turn, for every ally you hit your shot type will change. Therefore bounce will become pierce and vice versa. For enemies with internal weak-points, pierce is best and bounce works best for dealing damage to the boss. Scorpions Heal Your main method of recovering health is defeating scorpions with skull marks. They can be defeated in roughly 50 hits so bring a character that has a poison or pierce homing bump combo. Defeat the Sea Slug before the longest attack counter Sea Slugs longest attack counter is an explosion that deals 72,000 damage. Viable Monsters Viable Max Luck Monsters Stage 1 - Take Down Mobs According to Shot Type Progression Order 1. Attack the mobs while inducing high hit count bump combos. 2. Defeat the Leviathans with pierce type. 3. Pinch in between the Sea Slugs with bounce type. Pierce through the Leviathans' weak point and defeat the upper Sea Slugs by pinching with bounce types. Scorpions delay SS charge every two turns. If you have a high hit count bump combo on your team, prioritize hitting them and quickly deal with the scorpions. Stage 2 - Defeat the Sea Slugs by their Bottom Attack Counter Progression Order 1. Attack the mobs while inducing high hit count bump combos. 2. Defeat the Sea Slugs by bouncing in between the walls. 3. Defeat the Leviathans with pierce type. ＊Ensure the Sea Slugs are defeated by their lower attack counter. Take down the mob that is easier to defeat. Make sure to defeat the Sea Slugs by their lower attack counter as they use an explosion that deals roughly 70,000 damage. It is easy to take down the Sea Slugs if you can bounce in between them and the walls. Stage 3 - Take Caution at the 10k Damage Poison Progression Order 1. Defeat the Leviathans with pierce type. 2. Stave off poison damage by recovery bump or defeating scorpions. 3. Defeat boss by bouncing in between wall and boss. The boss's poison meteor deals 10,000 damage per turn. Try to stave off the poison damage by defeating the scorpions or healing with a recovery bump. The space between the wall and the boss is narrow so bouncing between them will deal massive damage. Stage 4 - Take Down Major Rindoh First Progression Order 1. Defeat Major Rindoh to dispel transparency. 2. Stave off poison damage by recovery bump or defeating scorpions. 3. Pinch in between the Sea Slugs and boss with bounce type. 4. Defeat all sea slugs to make weak point appear on boss. 5. Defeat the boss by bouncing between the walls or piercing her weak point. Major Rindoh causes the boss and Sea Slugs to become transparent so prioritize taking her down first. The Sea Slugs can easily be taken down by pinching between the boss. By defeating the Sea Slugs, the boss's weak point appears so damage can be dealt by pierce monsters. Bouncing between the boss and walls works too. Stage 5 - Defeat the 4 Sea Slugs at the Same Time Progression Order 1. Pierce and defeat all the Sea Slugs at the same time. 2. Pinch in between the Sea Slugs. ＊Focus on the Sea Slugs with the lowest bottom attack counter. The Sea Slugs with internal weak points revive each other every turn. Defeat them with a pierce type character. There are no means of health recovery this stage so try to defeat them quickly. After Cross Skull Activation Cross skull activation causes two sets of Sea Slugs to appear on the top and bottom of the screen. Use a bounce type to pinch in between each set. If your positioning is bad, carefully taking them out one by one is also an option. Tir na nOg's Attack Pattern Normal Awakened Thorns Boss Stage 1 - Take Down Scorpions to Heal Progression Order 1. Defeat Leviathans with pierce type. 2. Defeat Sea Slug with bounce type. 3. Heal HP while defeating Scorpions. 4. Repeat step 3 while damaging the boss. Defeat mobs as usual: Leviathans with pierce and Sea Slugs with bounce. As damage from the boss is greater, you will need to routinely heal by defeating the scorpions. Damage the boss by bouncing between boss and the wall. Boss Stage 2 - Defeating the Sea Slugs Awakens the Boss Progression Order ＊Defeat Scorpions to heal appropriately. 1. Defeat Leviathans. 2. Defeat Major Rindoh to dispel transparency. 3. Defeat whichever Sea Slug is easier. ＊You can pinch between the boss and the bottom Sea Slug. ＊The boss awakens when both Sea Slugs are defeated. 4. Defeat awakened boss. In stage 2, defeating the cross skull Sea Slugs causes the boss to awaken. Keep in mind you can pinch between the bottom Sea Slug and the boss to deal major damage. After Awakening The boss's awakening causes her weak point to appear. Since weak point damage is amplified 5x, try to utilize the blocks and repeatedly pierce the weak point. You can also deal decent damage by bouncing between the wall. Boss Stage 3 - Boss Awakens After Second Skull Activation Progression Order ＊Defeat Scorpions to heal appropriately. 1. Defeat all three Sea Slugs at the same time. 2. Defeat the summoned Sea Slugs; whichever is easier to defeat first. ＊The boss awakens when the Sea Slugs are defeated. 3. Defeat awakened boss. In stage 3, the boss awakens after 2 cross skull activations making it slightly long. Make sure to routinely take down scorpions to heal your health. Use a pierce character to ensure you defeat the three Sea Slugs at the same time. After 1st Cross Skull Activation The summoned Sea Slugs do not revive each other so take down whichever is easiest first. Make sure to defeat them before their bottom attack counter (70,000 damage). Once you defeat both Sea Slugs, the boss will awaken. After Awakening The boss's awakening causes her weak point to appear. Like stage 2, the weak point is amplified 5x so use a pierce type to deal damage. You can also deal decent damage by bouncing between the wall.